Eternal Devotion
by Brightdreamer
Summary: Ryuhou is forced to help Kazuma heal after a battle... and has to deal with the consequences in his heart. [YAOI, KazuRyu.]
1. Through the Night

Title: Eternal Devotion  
Author: Eloy Brightdreamer  
Category: Angst/Romance/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Ryuhou is forced to help Kazuma heal after a battle... and has to deal with the consequences in his heart.

Warning: Mild Shonen-Ai implications, Ryu/Kazu. Rating will go up later if I decide to post the second chapter here.

Warning: YAOI! This means romance and/or sex between two male characters. Don't like it? Bug off! I will not tolerate flames from people who just don't like yaoi. No one's forcing you to read this. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own s-CRY-ed. Wish I did. There'd be a lot more yaoi. XD Don't sue me, I have no money worth taking!

Chapter 1: Through the Night

A chill wind blew across the desolate landscape of the Lost Ground, birthing then destroying small dust devils in its wake. Jutting rocks turned contrasting shades of red and black in the glare from the setting sun, stark giants dwarfed by their elongating shadows. A lone figure struggled across the unforgiving plain, tiny in comparison to the monolithic formations surrounding it.

Ryuhou shivered and cursed to himself, shifting the burden on his back. The battle had not gone well at all, and now he was stuck carrying an injured Kazuma to safety. Oddly enough, they had not been fighting each other this time... the mainlanders had attacked again, requiring their reluctant cooperation to defeat the encroaching army. However, near the end of the fight, when both had been exhausted, a massive landslide had buried the younger Alter user, leaving Ryuhou to finish the fight by himself. Afterward, he hesitated for only a moment, then began the tedious task of digging his rival out from under the pile of rocks.

Kazuma had been unconscious when Ryuhou finally found him. At first glance, he didn't look too badly wounded, aside from a few superficial cuts and bruises. However, he didn't come around when Ryuhou slapped him, and his breathing was dangerously short and shallow. Fearing that his companion might have at least a concussion, as well as possible internal injuries, the former HOLY officer decided that helping the other man would be easier on his conscience than leaving him to the elements.

Why had he even bothered? It wasn't like Kazuma would have wanted his help, anyway. But... he couldn't have just left him there, could he? He could have died... not that Ryuhou cared...

Lost in thought, he stumbled over a loose rock, barely catching his balance in time to prevent them both from tumbling to the ground. If they had fallen, Ryuhou didn't know if he'd have possessed the strength to get them back up. He even lacked the energy to summon Zetsuei for help.

A low groan from behind caught his attention, and he turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of a pained expression. Kazuma stirred and moaned again, his eye opening slightly. "R-Ryuhou...?"

The older Alter user faced his gaze forward again, forcing himself to keep walking. "Kazuma. How bad are your injuries?"

When no response came, he assumed the other had passed out again. He was startled when Kazuma's body tensed a few seconds later, one hand gripping the sleeve of his torn HOLY uniform. "Oh shit... put me down..."

Ryuhou halted, but did not release his grip on Kazuma's legs. "You think you can walk?" he asked skeptically.

"N-no... gonna puke..."

Immediately, Ryuhou bent his legs and dropped the younger man to the rocky ground, then strode a few steps away, barely glancing over his shoulder to see Kazuma fall to his hands and knees. He quickly turned his attention back to the horizon, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the painful retching sounds from behind him. Squinting into the setting sun, he estimated that they had maybe another hour of daylight left. They needed to find shelter... Ryuhou was unfamiliar with the area, and neither Alter was in any condition to fend off even the weakest attack. He didn't relish the thought of weathering the night out on the open plateau.

Hearing that Kazuma seemed to have finished being sick, Ryuhou turned and moved back toward the other man. Kneeling beside him, he attempted to assess the younger Alter's condition. Kazuma was slumped against a slanting rock, his arms wrapped protectively around his midsection. His pale face was dotted with beads of sweat, and his one good eye was open, but glazed and unfocused. He was breathing heavily, as though he'd just sprinted a mile. Glancing down, Ryuhou grimaced as he noted that Kazuma seemed to have brought up more blood than anything else. Feeling his own stomach twist in response, he turned away quickly, tugging Kazuma's arm over his shoulders.

"Come on, dammit, I can't carry you anymore..." he mumbled, hoping that the younger man would be conscious enough to support at least some of his weight. He dragged the two of them to their feet, supporting Kazuma with his other arm around his waist. Kazuma groaned and leaned heavily against him, but managed to stumble along as Ryuhou moved forward.

Nearly an hour later, Ryuhou strained his eyes to see in the failing dusk. Numb with exhaustion, he could barely put one foot in front of the other. Kazuma wasn't helping much either--the younger Alter user was only semi-conscious, and Ryuhou was once again supporting most of the boy's weight.

Almost despairing of finding any safe place to rest, Ryuhou very nearly passed the darkened cave entrance as the two struggled through a narrow valley. Summoning the last of his strength, the former HOLY officer staggered through the low mouth of the cave, hoping that no hostile creatures had already claimed this meager shelter.

Once inside, Ryuhou immediately felt his knees buckle. As he collapsed to the hard floor, he managed to think clearly enough to roll onto his back so that Kazuma fell mostly on top of him, his lead landing on Ryuhou's shoulder rather than the rocky ground. Too exhausted to bother pushing his companion's limp form off of him, the green-haired Alter user fell into a blackness too deep and dark to be merely called sleep.

_He was... drowning. He could hear the water around him, the incessant drip-drip-drip filling his ears and transforming into a warm, crushing weight on his chest. Yet his body seemed to be frozen in ice... ice fed by the steady dripping of the water, and he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't wake, couldn't breathe... couldn't..._

Ryuhou awoke with a gasp, struggling against the heaviness that covered him like a lead blanket. Finally, he threw the limp weight off and sat up, gasping for air. His eyes cast about wildly in the darkness as panic gripped his heart for a few terrifying moments. Eventually remembrance pushed back the cobwebs of sleep, and the former HOLY member rubbed his eyes as he attempted to calm his heart and collect his thoughts. His memory coalesced in bits and pieces: the fight... the cave... Kazu–Kazuma! Glancing around, he caught sight of a crumpled form lying a few feet away. Wincing as he realized what must have happened, he reached out and rolled the boy over. A small sigh of relief escaped him when Kazuma shifted and moaned softly without awakening. _He's still alive..._

Ryuhou rubbed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to clear away the residual dizziness and exhaustion. Squinting in the dim light, he tried to take stock of their temporary shelter. It wasn't much--the cave widened slightly from the mouth, through which muted moonlight provided the only illumination. Catching a brighter gleam out of the corner of his eye, he crawled further into the cave to investigate. Near the back, a deep, clear pool of water had gathered, fed from above by the intermittent dripping which had insinuated itself into Ryuhou's dream.

Gratefully, the green-haired Alter user dropped to his knees by the water's edge. After splashing his face, he drank deeply of the cool liquid. Feeling revived, he sat back on his heels and looked over his shoulder at the still-unconscious Kazuma. Maybe... some water might help him too, he thought, wondering again why he cared. By all rights, he should have left the other hours before. Why was he bothering so much about keeping his rival alive? But... it just wouldn't be right to let the man die without a fighting chance. It wouldn't be a fitting end for such a warrior.

His mind made up, Ryuhou stood and moved behind his companion/enemy. Sliding his hands under Kazuma's arms, he lifted and dragged the boy closer to the water. He settled with his back against the rough stone wall, Kazuma reclining between his bent knees. The older boy reached out and scooped up a bit of water in his cupped hand. Tilting Kazuma's head back against his shoulder, he dripped a little water into his mouth, being careful not to gag him. Feeling the young man swallow, Ryuhou repeated the action, managing to get a few scoops of water into the other. He slapped Kazuma's face lightly with his wet fingers, but the other Alter user didn't rouse.

Ryuhou frowned. Kazuma's body felt far too warm, and his breathing was coming in short, shallow gasps. Feeling for a pulse, he frowned even deeper when he found it to be weak and erratic. Suddenly, Kazuma convulsed, coughing violently. Ryuhou quickly leaned the younger man to the side, cringing as dark red blood splattered the floor. The fit passed soon, and Kazuma's body went limp. Ryuhou tugged him back against his chest hesitantly, hoping the other wouldn't start choking again.

_What am I going to do now?_ He couldn't just leave Kazuma here, defenseless, sick, injured--he was sure the boy wouldn't last long. He doubted he had enough strength to carry the other very far, either. Already he could feel the seductive pull of sleep beckoning him. He shivered--the rock wall and floor were sucking the heat right out of his body. Wrapping his arms tighter around the redhead, he closed his eyes, banging the back of his head lightly against the wall.

Ryuhou suddenly felt a strange fear clutch at his heart. He was faced with the very real possibility that Kazuma might die, here in his arms. As many times as he'd fought and tried to kill the man, he found that he desperately didn't want it to happen this way. "You can't die, except by my hand, Kazuma," he said softly.

But... what could he do to make sure the other Alter user survived the night? He didn't have a healing Alter power like Shiirice or Asuka. But maybe... maybe he could still do... something.

Closing his eyes, Ryuhou let his Alter power surround him, the greenish light casting eerie shadows in the cave. He concentrated on not actually calling forth Zetsuei, just letting the raw energy fill and encompass him and the man he held. Placing his hands on Kazuma's chest, he focused on transferring his power to the other, sharing his strength. He nearly lost his concentration when he felt his hands begin to slide into Kazuma, but he regained his composure quickly, remembering that this was the way Shiirice's Alter had worked. "Eternal Devotion," he murmured. Perhaps some of her Alter had transferred to him when she brought him back to life, or maybe he was learning to imitate other Alters... whatever it was, he could feel Kazuma's body beginning to repair itself under his hands.

As Ryuhou began to perceive the drain on his own body, he was struck by how oddly... intimate this was. He felt as though a part of him was transferring to Kazuma, yet there was a reciprocation as well. It was almost as though they were merging completely into one being, and Ryuhou had to try hard not to lose himself. Was this what Shiirice experienced as she pulled him back from death's grip?

Afraid of what might happen if he poured too much of his energy into Kazuma, Ryuhou withdrew with some difficulty. He hoped it would be enough. He couldn't give any more without having the danger of sacrificing himself as Shiirice had done. Luckily, Kazuma wasn't dead, just badly hurt, so not as much was required to heal him. Ryuhou felt his Alter power dissipate as an overwhelming exhaustion swept over him. Resting his chin on Kazuma's shoulder as he succumbed to the inexorable pull of sleep, Ryuhou drowsily thought that the other didn't feel quite as feverish anymore.

When Ryuhou awoke, it was to the first rays of sunlight creeping their way through the cave entrance. The green-haired man blinked several times, trying to get his bearings. A heavy weight rested in his arms, and he looked down to see red hair and the side of a pale, scarred face. His heart hammered for a brief moment until he determined that his companion was still breathing. Checking for a pulse, Ryuhou sighed quietly as he found it to be slow, but steady.

Kazuma shifted and groaned softly, his eyelids fluttering. Realizing that the younger man would probably awaken soon, Ryuhou eased the other off his lap and onto the rocky floor. Moving across the cave, he sat cross-legged against the opposite wall to wait.

Only a few minutes later, Kazuma sighed and turned his head, his good eye blinking sleepily at Ryuhou. "How are your wounds?" the elder Alter user inquired, before Kazuma had a chance to speak.

The redhead groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "I'm fine, except for my head trying to split itself open. And the fact that you're here," he grumbled. "What'd you do, anyway?"

_Oh, nothing, only saved your life,_ Ryuhou thought, but kept it to himself. "I'll be leaving, then," he said instead, rising to his feet.

Kazuma gestured absently toward the door, his other hand still clutching his head. "Fine. Go. I'm too tired and my head hurts too much to kick your ass anyway."

Ryuhou clenched his fists, but didn't rise to the bait. "Until later, then," he said formally, his back stiff as he turned toward the exit.

"Oi, Ryuhou..."

The green-haired man stopped, looking back over his shoulder. Kazuma's mouth opened and closed several times as though he were wanting to say something, but no words emerged. Finally he cleared his throat and turned his face away. "Aw, never mind. Get out of here."

Ryuhou nodded and walked out of the cave, squinting in the bright sunlight. _I understand, Kazuma. You're welcome._ A small smile quirked one corner of his mouth as he directed his steps toward home. _Don't think it means I won't kill you later, though!_

To Be Continued...

A/N: There is a second chapter to this so far, but I'll have to edit it heavily to fit on ! For now, you can read it on mediaminer or adultfanfiction . net.


	2. In Broad Daylight

Chapter 2: In Broad Daylight

Merely an hour ago, the rocky landscape had been peaceful and serene, disrupted only by the scurrying of small animals and the occasional cool wind. Now, it trembled under the combined power of the two Alter users as they clashed in a violent blur.

Ryuhou staggered back under the force of Kazuma's attack. Both were using their highest-level Alter form, and the fight should have been evenly matched... yet he found that he was struggling to even defend himself.

_What's wrong with me?_ he wondered as he flew through the air, knocked back by yet another blow from Kazuma's fist. _It's like I can't do it... _He didn't even know why he'd sought out the younger man. It couldn't have been concern, surely! He knew that the other Alter user's wounds would have healed already–both of them had been blessed with near-supernatural recovery abilities–so there was no need to make sure he was all right. But something had made him want to see Kazuma again, something that directed his steps toward where he knew the other could be found. And of course, they were fighting now, as they always did when not bound together against a common enemy. Their fight was brutal, unrestricted as usual... but something seemed to be wrong this time. _I can't fight him, not like I used to..._ His train of thought was cut off abruptly as he made contact with the earth again, his back slamming into a solid wall of rock. It dazed him enough that he dropped his Alter form as the sky blurred above him.

When his vision cleared, Ryuhou found himself staring into the angry face of Kazuma, who had also shifted out of his Alter. The crimson haired man stood with his palms against the rock wall on either side of Ryuhou's head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled, his nose barely inches from the other's. "I came out here for a _fight_."

The older Alter user glanced away. "I _was_ fighting..." he began, defensively.

"Keh! You call that fighting? I was kicking your ass without even trying." He paused for a moment before repeating his earlier question. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Ryuhou turned his head back, meeting the intense one-eyed gaze of his rival/friend. He tried to tell himself that the note of concern in Kazuma's voice had been his own imagination... but why would he want to imagine something like that? His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to formulate a response, Kazuma's nearness distracting him in ways he didn't want to contemplate. He could feel the other's breath against his face, mingling with his own, making him lightheaded. Time seemed to slow as he stared into Kazuma's amber eye. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning forward, closing the short distance between them and pressing his lips to Kazuma's.

Trying not to think about what he was doing, Ryuhou slipped one hand behind Kazuma's head, the other around his waist, pulling him closer as he kissed him desperately. After only a few seconds, though, the younger Alter pushed away, wrenching free of his grip and taking a couple steps backward.

"Wha... what the fuck was that?" Kazuma gasped, and Ryuhou straightened his stance, readying himself for an attack. However, he was completely thrown as the other Alter user strode toward him, pressing his body against Ryuhou's and trapping him against the wall once again. "You call that a kiss?" Kazuma growled, then attacked him fiercely with his lips.

Ryuhou's head spun as the fiery young man kissed him. He could barely catch his breath as he was assaulted by Kazuma's lips and tongue, and he felt weak, as though he might fall if he weren't held up by the solid rock behind him. After what seemed like an eternity, Kazuma pulled away, leaving both men panting. "Now, _that's_ a kiss," he smirked.

Ryuhou didn't know what to think. A thousand wild ideas flew through his head, making him dizzy. What on earth had possessed him to kiss Kazuma? Why had Kazuma returned the affections so enthusiastically? And... why did he feel like he desperately wanted it to happen again? Almost unconsciously, he found himself tugging the other man close again, his eyes slipping closed as he met willing lips once more. He felt Kazuma's tongue probing his mouth, and opened it compliantly, inviting him in. A demanding hand tangled in his hair, tilting his head and crushing their lips more firmly together. Bodies arched and pressed against one another, becoming hot and tight, needing, wanting more as hearts pounded and breath became ragged. Kazuma ground his hips against Ryuhou's, sending a jolt of pleasure up the taller man's spine.

A beam of clarity shot through Ryuhou's lust-fogged brain, and he pushed Kazuma away with a gasp. "Wh–what's... what are we doing?"

Kazuma grinned up at him, mischief twinkling in his eye. "I think the technical term would be 'making out,'" he said. "And we can probably upgrade that to 'getting off' or 'fucking,' if you feel like it."

Ryuhou glared back. "That's not what I meant..."

"I know what you meant," the younger man interrupted. "And... I don't know if I understand it either. But it feels good, right? I don't know why, but... this feels right to me, like we're connected somehow, y'know?"

Sobered by Kazuma's unexpected and insightful words, Ryuhou gazed down at him in silence. It was true... there was a connection between them, there always had been. Perhaps it had been made stronger, more tangible by his healing of the other man. He wondered how much of that night Kazuma remembered, or if it was locked away in his subconscious.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Kazuma's lips meeting his again; he hadn't even realized the younger man had leaned forward. Closing his eyes, he surrendered to the touch, pushing his doubts and worries to a far corner of his mind. Kazuma was correct... this _did_ feel good, and right... and he wanted more. Settling his hands on Kazuma's slim hips, he pulled him closer, groaning quietly at the renewed contact.

Kazuma's hands weren't idle either. As the kiss gradually became deeper and more urgent, his fingers began to nimbly undo the buttons on Ryuhou's tattered HOLY jacket. Ryuhou gasped into Kazuma's mouth as strong hands parted his coat and slid under the hem of his black undershirt. Kazuma's lips traveled to the exposed skin of his neck and collarbone, and Ryuhou moved his hands up to tug at the lapels of the other man's jacket. Obligingly, Kazuma shrugged out of the garment and tugged his shirt over his head, immediately returning to his explorations of Ryuhou's chest and stomach. Ryuhou returned the gesture, lightly tracing his fingertips across the dark scars that had spread over Kazuma's arm and shoulder. "God... Kazuma..." he whispered, seeing for the first time the extent of the damage to the other Alter user's body.

Raising his head, Kazuma followed Ryuhou's line of sight to his arm. His expression darkened, and he reached up, tilting the other man's face back toward his own. "Don't..." he said, his voice rough. "Just... don't."

Ryuhou opened his mouth to reply, but his words were swallowed by Kazuma's lips closing over his again. Deciding not to press the issue, he returned to running his fingertips across Kazuma's chest and back, finding which areas made the young man's breath quicken. The back of the neck seemed to be a good spot, as well as the peaks of the nipples and planes of his stomach.

At the same time, it was becoming difficult for Ryuhou to concentrate on such things, with Kazuma's strong hands drawing fiery patterns of sensation across his skin. The questing fingers slid up under his shirt again, outlining the taut muscles of his stomach and chest. Kazuma pressed his thigh more firmly between Ryuhou's legs, eliciting yet another low groan. The younger man smiled into his partner's mouth as he moved his left hand lower, sliding down to his waist.

Ryuhou's eyes flew open as Kazuma's fingers quickly unfastened his pants and boldly plunged inside. "Kazu... wait... what... ahhhh..." he trailed off in a moan.

"What are you so nervous for?" Kazuma asked with his trademark smirk, giving Ryuhou a gentle squeeze.

The taller man clutched at Kazuma's shoulders, barely able to reply. "I–I'm not... nervous... nngh..."

Kazuma's smirk widened into a grin. "Don't tell me... the great Ryuhou-san is a virgin?"

Unable to deny this fact, Ryuhou turned his face away, feeling his cheeks burn. It was true–sex had never been a priority for him. In HOLY, he always had his duties and training above all, and after... well, after he had been obsessed with fighting, both against Kazuma and with him against the mainland armies. The only "experience" he had was the rare occasional use of his hand to relieve tension when it became necessary. He was sure that either Shiirice or Mimori would have been more than willing to help him in that area, but he'd never had the time nor the inclination to pursue that kind of relationship with either woman. Only now, he was starting to understand the reason why...

Taking Ryuhou's silence as an affirmation, Kazuma leaned in to press a kiss to the man's neck. "I'm so gonna have fun with you," he murmured against warm skin. Moving lower, he pushed Ryuhou's shirt up, chasing the material with his lips and tongue. He paid special attention to the stiffening peaks of the older boy's nipples, moving back and forth between them until the other was moaning and arching against him.

Ryuhou's head was spinning from the new sensations Kazuma was causing in his body. He wanted to return some of the pleasure he was receiving, but it was all he could do to hold himself upright against the rock wall behind him. He alternated between gripping Kazuma's shoulders and stroking his hair, unconsciously urging him downward. The younger man seemed intent on taking his time, however, and his lips lingered on the firm muscles of Ryuhou's stomach even as his hands were slowly pushing the other's pants down over his hips.

Ryuhou drew in his breath sharply, then bit his lip, trying desperately to stay in control. He wanted nothing more than for Kazuma to stop teasing and touch him, release the nearly unbearable tension. The other man shifted his weight, dropping to his knees. Glancing down, Ryuhou felt his heart pounding as he wondered if this meant Kazuma was going to...

The redhead looked up, mischief glinting in his eye as he caught the eager expression on Ryuhou's face. Lowering his head, he continued his taunting caresses, tracing the curved juncture of hip and thigh with his tongue. Ryuhou arched toward him, needing more, aching to feel his lips elsewhere. "Kazu... ma..." he choked out, not knowing how to ask for what he wanted. A part of him protested the fact that he was on the verge of begging, but no amount of pride could give him the release he needed at this moment.

After a few more agonizing moments, Kazuma finally moved his mouth to where Ryuhou desired it most. But even now, he kept the touch nearly insubstantial. Ryuhou's legs trembled, and he tried to push forward, wanting more, but found his hips held firmly. "Kazuma... ahhh..." he moaned, his head falling back as his voice betrayed him. "God... _please_... just..."

A second later, he felt more than heard Kazuma's soft chuckle. "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Ryuhou nearly screamed as Kazuma's mouth finally came down, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. His fingers clutched convulsively in the red hair, his breath coming in short, gasping moans. "Ka... Kazu..." he panted, unable to form the entire name. Ryuhou had never felt anything like this... Kazuma's mouth and fingers on him felt so good... too good...

His climax hit him almost without warning, shaking him with wave upon wave of pleasure. Ryuhou saw stars in his vision as he curled over Kazuma, pouring his essence into that warm mouth. He felt shaky, and leaned heavily on the wall behind him, forcing his fingers to disentangle themselves from Kazuma's hair. After a moment, he sensed Kazuma standing up in front of him, and slowly raised his head, opening his eyes.

The first sight that greeted him was Kazuma licking his fingers with a very self-satisfied smirk. Now that his head was clearing a bit, Ryuhou felt his pride return with a fury. How dare Kazuma have treated him so? His face burned as he recalled how he'd been reduced to pleading for release. Narrowing his eyes, he began to plot how he might be able to save face... he would not let Kazuma hold this over him! Granted, he had enjoyed the experience... enjoyed it quite a lot, he thought with a shiver. But damned if he'd let Kazuma gloat about it!

"What are you thinking?" the younger Alter user asked with a broad smile. "Not tired out already, are ya?"

With lightning speed, Ryuhou clutched Kazuma's shoulders and spun him around, pressing him to the rock that had been his support during the encounter. The shorter man grinned up at him, raising one eyebrow. "Ohh... what are you gonna do now?"

Ryuhou's only reply was a growl as he kissed Kazuma roughly, plunging his tongue into his mouth, trying to regain control of himself and this... situation. His hands slid down Kazuma's arms to his wrists, gripping and tugging them steadily upward, finally pinning them above his head. Kazuma smiled into his mouth, arching his back and rubbing his body sensually against the other man's. Ryuhou's grasp loosened slightly, and with a sudden flash of Alter light, strong purple ribbons materialized from the rock above Kazuma's head. At a thought from their master, the ribbons replaced Ryuhou's hands at Kazuma's wrists, wrapping around his forearms several times to distribute the pressure.

The older Alter user stepped back to admire his work, taking the time to re-fasten his pants. A look of apprehension flickered across Kazuma's face, but was quickly replaced by his usual smug expression. "Mmm... you've got me... now what?"

Ryuhou gulped, not exactly sure what he was going to do now that he had the younger man at his mercy. He had a vague notion of retaliation, but... how to go about it? For a moment, he wasn't sure that he could go through with this, but one look at Kazuma's smirking face steeled his convictions. Stepping forward, he ran his fingertips lightly down the firm muscles of Kazuma's chest and stomach. The redhead groaned quietly and arched toward him, tilting his face upwards. Obligingly, Ryuhou leaned in and kissed him, tasting himself on the other man's tongue. Kazuma gasped, his eyelid fluttering open when Ryuhou finally pulled away.

Not giving the other man time to catch his breath, Ryuhou immediately moved his lips to Kazuma's collarbone, nibbling and licking his way downward. He was slowly gaining confidence, and stroked his fingers up and down Kazuma's sides, enjoying the soft sighs of pleasure from the other Alter user. Leaning down, he closed his mouth over a dusky nipple, rolling the hardened nub between his teeth.

Kazuma moaned and pushed against him, the muscles in his chest and arms standing out sharply as he strained against his bonds. Ryuhou smiled to himself, enjoying the feeling of control. But... it still wasn't enough.

Gradually, Ryuhou's hands worked their way lower, keeping the touches light until they reached the waistband of Kazuma's pants.

He unbuttoned the tight jeans, then slowly eased the zipper down, smiling again as he noted that Kazuma favored "commando" style. Bending down, he eased the other man's pants over his hips, taking a deep breath and making sure not to touch him too directly. Kazuma grinned down at him, breathing heavily. "What's... the matter... you scared?"

Glaring, Ryuhou straightened, planting a quick, rough kiss on Kazuma's lips. "Watch your mouth, baka, or I'll just leave you here like this," he warned, running his hands over the boy's hips.

"You wouldn't dare."

Ryuhou raised his eyebrows. "Care to wager on that?"

Kazuma narrowed his eye, still panting. "Bastard..."

The older boy simply kissed him again in response, tracing light patterns on his stomach and hips with his fingers. Ryuhou didn't think he'd be able to do what Kazuma had done for him earlier... with his mouth... but hopefully his hands would be enough to get the other begging.

Kazuma head fell back as his eye closed again, a thin trickle of sweat running down his cheek. "Ahh... Ryu... hou..."

"Yes?" The only reply was a choked groan. Leaning forward, he kissed Kazuma's neck. "Did you want something?"

"Fuck..." Kazuma breathed the curse through clenched teeth. "Just... dammit..." He strained against the ribbons again, but the purple bonds held tight as iron. Ryuhou knew that Kazuma could probably break free if he used his Alter; he'd just have to keep the other man too distracted. Already, he was pleased with himself for being able to get to this point–after all, this was a completely new experience. But all he had to do was remember how Kazuma's lips and hands had felt on him, what touches made him tremble and plead.

"What was that?" Ryuhou trailed one finger in spiraling, teasing patterns, still keeping his caresses feather-light. Kazuma groaned and tried to push forward, but Ryuhou tightened the ribbons with a stray thought, forcing the younger Alter up on his toes. "Tell me..." he murmured in Kazuma's ear. "Ask me..." he whispered, punctuating the statement with a flick of his tongue to Kazuma's earlobe.

"D-dammit..." Kazuma gasped, his whole body shivering. "Ryu... nngh..."

"Hmm?" Ryuhou gave him another teasing stroke. _Come on, Kazuma, beg for me._

"Ahh! _Fuck_... please..."

_There, that's what I wanted to hear._ Ryuhou leaned in and covered the boy's mouth with his own, swallowing his cry as he began to caress him more firmly. This part was familiar enough–his own meager experience in pleasuring himself gave him a bit more confidence. After only a few strokes, Kazuma groaned loudly, his body shaking. Ryuhou placed small kisses on Kazuma's lips and cheeks, holding him tight until he was sure the other had finished.

Finally, Kazuma slumped against his restraints with a sigh, his head lolling forward. Ryuhou wiped his hand on his coat with a bit of a grimace; he'd definitely have to wash his clothes soon! Carefully, he pulled Kazuma's pants back up, then supported him with his arm around his waist as he released the ribbons to disappear in a shower of Alter sparks. The younger man fell against him limply, and Ryuhou sank to the ground, feeling exhaustion start to take over. Tugging Kazuma against his chest, he leaned against the sun-warmed rock, his eyes slipping closed. He didn't know or care what might happen next–for now, everything was right in the Lost Ground.

The End...?

A/N: Finally edited this enough to comply with ffn's no-lemon rules! If you want the full version, go to adultfan. nexcess. net/aff/story. php?no 18309&chapter 2 (Take spaces out of URL)  



End file.
